


Just Another Divination Class

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Harry, Ron, Draco and Gregory are at the same table in divination, how will they pass the time without killing each other? AU, just a little bit of comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Divination Class

"I'm so sorry, my dear," Professor Trelawney spoke mournfully to Dean at the front of the room. "But your eventual death will be brought about by being torn apart by the creatures of Thrang. Most grisly, so sad… so sad…"

The spacey woman moved along to the table where Pavarti and Lavender sat, staring up at her with wide, adoring eyes.

"Ah, my dears… Miss Brown, you will spend your life surrounded by your family, and your death will be no different. At a wonderful old age, you will pass peacefully in your sleep, attended by your children and grandchildren.

"And Miss Patil, yes, of course. You will make it to a fine age, before you and your lover perish at sea under mysterious circumstances-"

"BINGO!"

The entire class turned to stare at the table where Harry, Draco and Gregory sat, all glaring at Ron who was standing, waving a piece of parchment in the air. The redhead then noticed the looks he was getting, and seemed to realise how loud he'd shouted. He looked around at the rest of the class, slowly lowering his hands, and offered a sheepish grin.

"Uh… anyone else for Death Prediction Bingo?"


End file.
